


Eye Opening

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim always knew Blair could be kinky.</p><p>Posted August 2009 at 852 Prospect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes from 852 are in the body of the work.

This is marked as B/D in the warnings, but it's really very mild. I wrote this story for the Moonridge Anthology, organised by the wonderful Caro Dee, and it was chock filled with good stories and art. :-)

* * *

It wasn't like Jim hadn't always suspected that Sandburg could be kinky as hell. Blair nervously fidgeted with the cuffs - the sort that you bought from a sex shop rather than the law enforcement supplies catalogue - while Jim draped his robe over the back of the couch and waited, naked. He wasn't sure if he was _that_ into the idea but sex was sex, and Blair was, as ever, Blair. 

Blair sure looked into it. Besides the fidgeting, there were the blown pupils of his eyes, the occasional lick of his tongue across his lips (which Jim watched with happy fascination), there was the scent of musk coming off him; there was the bulge in his jeans. 

Jim leaned against the wooden post that was one of the supports to the bedroom level above him. It was rough against the skin of his upper arm, cool, square-cornered and solid. 

"So. Chief. How do you want me?" 

"Sitting down." So Jim sat, the smooth boards of the floor odd against his ass, and not that smooth to a sentinel. The groove between the boards felt like a chasm, and Blair grinned knowingly. 

"Should I be telling you to dial it down or to just shift that gorgeous butt?" 

"I don't know if you need to tell me anything. But it's your show here. Wanna put those cuffs on me now?" 

Blair smiled. He hadn't taken his eyes off Jim the whole time, and Jim felt ultra aware of being naked, in a way that was unusual for him. He'd never had much body-shyness. He'd been joyfully naked with Blair any number of times. Maybe that was the difference - being naked in front of Blair rather than with Blair. The post was hard against his back and Jim let his legs sprawl - let Blair see the goods. That was what he wanted presumably, at least in part. Blair had made his request, but he'd been fairly opaque about his exact intentions. Jim reckoned that any surprises would be the kind that he could live with. 

Blair dangled the cuffs over his index finger - hey, lookie, Jim, see what I've got for you - and sauntered over, before crouching down between Jim's legs to grab some kisses, sloppy kisses that left Blair's eyes bright, and left Jim well on the way to a full erection. God, he was easy when it came to Blair. Blair's finger ran free over Jim's lips, tracing the line of his mouth before he smoothed down Jim's jaw and neck, while Jim closed his eyes and followed the warmth against his skin. 

Blair stood. "Okay. Time for business here." He went behind Jim and drew his hands back, his grip gently firm and just the littlest bit sweaty, and then the cuffs went on. It wasn't the most comfortable position, naked and restrained against a block of wood, but Jim could deal. He couldn't resist some teasing, though. 

"Bed would be more comfortable. And you could still cuff me there." But he kept his tone light, and Blair sounded amused when he replied, "Shut up and stop spoiling the mood, Ellison." 

"Shutting up, sir," Jim said, just to try it out. A response, yes, but somehow he didn't think that the meek 'sir' was what was pushing Blair's buttons. There was tension in Jim, the good sort. He liked the way that Blair looked at him; he liked the anticipation of wondering just what Blair had in mind. 

Blair reached into the pocket of his jeans and brought out a blindfold that Jim had seen before - usually for tests of his senses. "I know I didn't mention it - but do you mind?" 

"Bring it on." 

Blair knelt on the floor in front of him. "I guess you don't mind at that," he said, stroking a sure hand over Jim's hard-on. The blindfold had a padded elastic strap and Blair didn't need to move behind Jim to put it on, simply pulled it down over his eyes like blinds over a window, and Jim was left in the dark. He smiled. You have a sentinel here, Sandburg, he thought. You want to get off on this, fine, but I'm not missing out on as much as you might think that I am. 

There were more kisses, more pleasurable but unsatisfying stroking of his cock. Blair was breathing hard. Jim listened for more - for the sound of clothes coming off but Blair didn't bother with that. Instead, he laid his hands on Jim, everywhere, no pattern to it, no rhythm - selfish touches almost, exploratory; as if Blair had never seen Jim before, had never been his lover, never made him come. Aside from those earlier kisses, Blair didn't use his mouth, didn't speak. It was simply his hands, hot, never-still hands, and the sound of Blair's breath and occasional swallows. 

Jim could imagine him - could _see_ him, could see them both in his head as if they were strangers - a long haired man, dressed, sitting on his heels between the legs of another man - taller, muscular, naked in contrast to the other. He pressed his head against the wooden pillar behind him. "Blair," he breathed, not sure what he was asking for. Get me off? Tell me why this does it for you? Because it was doing it for Blair for sure. He knew that Blair wasn't touching himself - his hands were too busy on Jim. Blair's hands moved to frame Jim's face, and he received more kisses - not an answer but still good. 

Then Blair was gone, an empty, cooler space left in front of Jim where his lover had been. There was the sound of Blair's footsteps as he paced slowly around Jim, pausing sometimes. Yeah, Chief, look at me, Jim thought. I can feel you watching me, and you're pretty gone right now. He could tell. Breathing deep, and occasionally shaky. Blair left a heat trail that Jim could follow in his pacing, and wherever he stood still was like the sun against Jim's skin. Scent - yeah, Blair was turned on, desperate with it. Finally Jim heard the sound that he'd been expecting to hear much sooner - the rustle of fabric as Blair undid the buttons of his shirt. The shirt stayed on, though, opened but not shucked off. There was the heavier rasp of the zip of Blair's jeans going down, the sound of Blair's hands on his own skin rather than Jim's, the newly released musk of Blair's cock. 

"What do you want, Blair?" Jim's voice was low and shockingly loud to him. Aside from that bare whisper of Blair's name, they hadn't said a word since the blindfold went on. "Do you want me to suck you?" Jim would have to shift to do that, rise to his knees - awkward but not impossible, especially if Blair helped. 

Blair was silent - or without words at least. His breathing was a hurricane wind in Jim's ears, his heartbeat like a drum, the blood in his veins the tides. "You want to jerk off all over me? Is that what you want?" Jim would like that - Blair just out of reach but radiating his heat all over Jim's skin, the sound of his hand on his cock, the warm spatter of semen on Jim's face or chest. Blair could do that. Jim _wanted_ Blair to do that. Blair wanted it too, if the tiny, choked grunt he made was a sign. Jim waited, taut with expectancy, the desire twisting in his gut, in his cock, in his balls, when Blair stepped forward. 

But instead of standing in front of Jim, Blair was behind him, and undoing the cuffs with trembling fingers, moving to kneel beside Jim and drag off the blindfold while Jim registered the stiffness of his shoulders and elbows and ignored it to bring his arms around and hold Blair because Blair looked _wrecked_ , which Jim didn't understand but couldn't ignore. Blair moaned and shuddered and grabbed at Jim, toppling them sideways onto the hardwood floor. Blair was jacking Jim off, and humping his own cock against Jim's thigh. Jim struggled to get his arm under Blair's neck to try and support his head, but Blair wasn't having any of that. He dragged and pulled at Jim's body, tension ready to snap in them both, until it did, everything shattered and blinded in Jim, Blair whipping under him like a broken wire flinging through the air, until finally it was done. 

They lay there, getting their breath back, and then with a groan, Jim lifted up on his elbow. "How about the couch, huh? I am too old to lie on a hard floor." 

Blair's eyes were shut. "I dunno, man. I don't think I can move." 

"I think you can," Jim retorted, and dragged the half-mast jeans from Blair's legs before hauling him up with a hand gripped around his upper arm and pulling him over and down to the couch. Blair, lying on top of Jim now, made a vague grumbling noise before he grabbed Jim's robe and settled it haphazardly over them both. With a sigh, he rested his head on Jim's shoulder and shut his eyes once more. Jim lay there contentedly - mostly. 

"Hey," he queried, stroking his palm across Blair's head. 

"Hey what?" Blair mumbled. 

"Why'd you let me go? Not that I have any problem with how it went down," Blair snorted, "but I'm curious." 

Blair lay still, his face calm, his eyes still shut. One hand lazily played with the line of one set of pectoral muscles, fingers stroking and tweaking at the nipple. 

"You were too far away. And I guess there was - fantasy is different to reality." He shuddered with a chuckle, shaking them both. "Big surprise." 

"I don't know, Chief. You weren't exactly giving me the impression that you were disappointed with your fantasy." 

Blair shifted, as if to move off Jim, and without thought Jim tightened his hold, registered the tiny shifts of tension and relaxation in Blair. 

"I wasn't." 

"So why didn't you leave me tied up and have your wicked way with me? I know the scenario was working for you." 

"Maybe too well," Blair said, hand shifting from Jim's chest to the vicinity of upper arm, to twine and grip and hold on. 

Jim thought back to Blair's face when he'd removed the blindfold. Turned on, yes, blown away with lust, but somewhere, there'd been distress lurking, shining out from behind the hungry expression. 

"It's sex, Sandburg. How does 'too well' spin out? Unless you mean endurance. I don't think that either of us could have come quicker if we'd tried." 

"Are you complaining?" Blair's voice was husky, deep with innuendo and the wish to change the subject. 

"Nah. I'm curious. Come on, professor. Indulge the subject's curiosity for a change." 

Blair wriggled and shifted so that he could look down into Jim's face. "I like looking at you." 

"Uh huh." 

That full, gorgeous mouth thinned. "Don't be a smart ass. I mean, I really, really like looking at you. Even times when I shouldn't be thinking about that. I've been running for my life with you, watching you chase after men with guns, and I get this flash of 'damn, he's fine'. Because you are fucking gorgeous, man, and watching you run, or move, or drink your fucking coffee...." 

Jim went hot with a mix of embarrassment and deeply gratified vanity. 

"Sometimes I just want to look, that's all. And I did, today, I looked as much as I could, and I realised that it'll never be enough, Jim, I could own you body and soul and parade you down the street on a leash and it will never be enough. Jesus." Blair lowered his head again, the flush of heat on his face burning Jim's skin. "I could have jerked off all over you like I fucking owned you, and I..." Blair was pressing himself into Jim's skin, everything straining into a merge, a strangling tight hold that couldn't be enough even with Jim's own hands holding Blair close. "I surprised myself, I think. That's always happening with you." Silence then, while Jim fisted a hand into Blair's hair, and pressed kisses up against his temple where hair met skin. 

"Goes both ways, Blair." 

"Just as well." 

"Yeah," Jim said, very quietly. "We could do this again. And next time, I don't want you to hide. No blindfold." 

"Jim. I don't know." 

"Both ways." Jim took a deep breath that had nothing to do with Blair's weight resting on his body. "I like to see _you_. Just so you know." Jim could surprise himself, too, when it came to Blair. 

* * *

End 

Eye Opening by Mab: [mabinbrowne@hotmail.com](mailto:mabinbrowne@hotmail.com)  



End file.
